Never Shall be free
by Cherrytomat
Summary: After a lifetime with frustration and heartbreak Lana decide to move with Chloe to Metropolis, leaving all her problems behind. In her new life Lana is reborn and happier than ever before, but what happens when her ghosts catch up on her? lexana
1. A picture is worth a thousand words

-1**_First chapter:_** _A picture is worth a thousand words_

Gently she took the frame in her hand, smiling lightly at the picture she saw before her. She could not believe that this had been her life.

Much had changed, this past year some for the better and some for the worse, but mostly she liked the way things turn out to be. She looked nothing like herself in the picture neither did Chloe who was standing beside her. Lana had her long black hair straight, her face was cleared of all make-up and her clothes were simple. She looked very tired, almost weak but trying her best to smile, knowing the blond beside her would kill her if she didn't. She could remember this moment like it was yesterday.

…………………………_.. **(Flashback)**………………………………………… _

"_Now, are you sure you got it all?" Chloe said looking over at her friend and her new roommate "Yes I'm sure" Lana assured her taking a look at the red 1961 Ford Falcon. "Beside I don't think that there could be anything more in that car"_

"_No I think you are right" Chloe said laughing slightly at the sight before her._

_It had taken them the day to pack; they really didn't need much, they had decided to buy their furniture and the rest of their needs, in Metropolis. The only thing the car was packed with, was clothes and their other personal belongings, but nonetheless it was as they had taken everything they could find and pressed it in there._

"_So I guess this is it?" Chloe said looking at the dark brunette in front of her. _

"_Yeah I guess it is" Lana said looking away, walking over to the beginning of the stairs that lead up to the house. She sat down at the bottom of the stairs, soon to be joined by Chloe. Lana didn't know how long they just sat there, sitting in silence, no words spoken between them. Lana looked around her. All her life this had been her home, she had never had much experience with trawling, beside that one time in Paris, which really wasn't something she liked to be reminded of much. She had left Smallville just about four years ago, not knowing what to find or what to look for. _

_Today she stood practically in the same situation, only this time she knew what to find and what her point was. _

_Lana knew that she had to leave Smallville no matter how hard it got or how much she was going to miss all the things she had to leave behind. She had been stuck here for a while and her life had just kept going in circles. This had been a fact for a very long time, and the day Chloe had suggested that she moved with her to Metropolis, was the day her destiny was sealed._

"_You know we don't have to leave right away, we could wait for a couple of hours if you need to say your last goodbye…or something" Chloe said smiling to her friend._

"_No I think it's best if we leave now, its only going to be harder if we wait" Lana replied looking briefly up at the Sky. _

"_I just needed a moment to think and say goodbye to Smallville even if it is not forever" she said looking over at Chloe._

"_I totally understand Lana, after all this has been your life forever, it would be weird if you didn't" Chloe said moving a little bit back obvious sitting uncomfortable on the hard wooden stair._

"_Thanks, I guess it always was easier on you; you never seem to be a girl that could settle with a town like Smallville" Lana said smiling back at her. _

"_Well I have always been a big city girl" Chloe looked amused and then she looked at Lana. "But hey…That's just me, she said exact._

_There was an awkward moment between them and then Lana began to speak again like she was miles away._

"_Do you ever feel, what you do and what you have been doing, has just been the wrong thing all along?"_

_Lana looked over the land once again "I mean, Chloe what if we got it all wrong?" She said looking over at her with confusion in her eyes._

_Chloe looked at her, not really knowing what to say, it wasn't like this had come to her as surprise, in fact she had rather expected this. She knew that there were a lot more to Lana's question, then the philosophy questions to life, but she also knew that she wouldn't call her on it. _

"_Well…there is no correct answer to that, and if there was I definitely don't have it." Chloe took Lana's hand and looked at her nervously. Her voice changed, a sad tone linked to it._

"_But...YES, of course I have been there, feeling that everything I did was a mistake and no matter what I did, it couldn't get any worse, but of course it DID!" Chloe's eyes were watery and for a moment Lana almost thought tears would fall, and then Chloe gave her a small smile and said, "But then again I didn't think that I would ever get over it, but of course I am!" _

_It was Lana's turn to smile back now, she knew that Chloe had overcome a lot these past years, and that she also had her own problems and some were the reasons she decided to move to Metropolis and work them out. Lana could only understand, after all it was the same reason she did._

_Chloe all of a sudden, came aware of the depression in their conversation. "Listen to us!" she burst out and stood up in front of Lana, "You should think, we don't have anything to live or be excited about, but here we are moving to Metropolis, practically having the whole world lying a head of us" Lana looked at her in disbelief, but Chloe just kept on talking. "This is supposed to be a happy day, no more moping over lost pasts" she said annoyed. _

_Lana began to speak surely." I know it is, it's just the unknown that starts asking so many questions" Lana fumbled with her fingers. "If only there were a simple way, to leave these ghosts behind us". She looked at Chloe once again with a sarcastic smile. "You don't have something like a button we could click on, that would make them disappear?" Chloe returned her smile. "No I don't have a button we could click on and..." Chloe suddenly became silent while an idea was coming through to her. "Wait right here" she said turning backwards nearly running towards the car, "I got just the thing". _

_Lana saw the satisfaction on Chloe's face and she got to admit, it made her a little bit nervous. Chloe Sullivan was an excellent reporter and with that it depended on her to get one great idea after an other. Lana loved and respected Chloe more then anything, but sometimes her ideas got a little too much for her, especially the really bizarre ones, which should be on her own wall of weird. _

_After Chloe basically had turned the car inside out, and held a search party, it finally looked like she had found what she had described as "the thing" only now Lana was more confused then before._

_"A camera...? But what are you going to do with that?"_

_Chloe looked at Lana with a big smile on her face." tell me you're not, going to make me answer that" _

_Her smile dropped when Lana still looked confused._

"_Okay you are!" Chloe said disappointed _

_"Well I am going to take a picture" the smile returned to her face like it never left, but Lana's on the other hand fell completely._

_"Yeah I figured out that much! But why?" Lana said fighting her desire to slap her, not believing Chloe had thought of her as so stupid. "To make a memory of course, isn't that why people take pictures?_

_Lana looked confused again. "Well yes, but why would we want to remember this moment?"_

_Chloe sat down and joined Lana once again on the stairs." Because you and I are going to make a pact"_

_Lana looked at her unsurely. "We are???"_

_Chloe began to nod and Lana spoke again "Well do you mind telling me what it's about??_

_Chloe smiled widely "Of course not, it's easy though, all we got to do is let go of the past, live in the moment and click on a button, she explained holding the silver camera out. _

_Lana began to chuckle lightly "Chloe please, if that was all it took to make me forget, I would have done it years ago" Lana looked at Chloe, grateful for what she was trying to do._

_"Unless that is a magic camera, it is not going to work" _

_Chloe looked disappointed "No of course not, how could it, you are not even trying to believe it" she said childish and then serious again she said: "Lana we have been given chance to totally start over, do you really want to begin it, with heartbreaking memories from the last 18 years?_

_Lana began to speak "No of course not, but..." Chloe didn't let her finish "No buts Lana, when we leave Smallville there's only you, me and our future, no mourning over lost loses, Life's to short"_

_Chloe looked at her with no hesitation. "We can do this Lana, together we can make it happen."_

_Lana just simply smiled, after all how could she not? "Ok let's do this" _

_Chloe pulled her towards her for an embracement" that my girl" she said proudly._

_Letting go of Lana, but still holding an arm around her, Chloe took the camera in her hand and held it up in front of them. She put on her best smile" Now say cheese" Lana looked at her in amusement and said. "You are totally insane, you know that?" trying her best to be insulted, Chloe looked at her and replied, "Just shut up, and smile". _

_Her finger pressed the button, and with that Lana and Chloe left their ghost's behind, got in the car and drove out of Smallville determined to focus on their future._

_... (End of flashback)..._

Lana put the picture back on its place, and she quickly came back to reality when she noticed that she was late, she scanned the apartment for her keys, and started running towards the door, while grabbing her jacket, she briefly took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked acceptable.

She ran down those many stairs and out on the cold raining street, trying to catch a cab, she looked at her watch knowing fully, she never was going to make it on time. The man waiting for her would not be happy.

Half and hour later she entered the elegant restaurant completely soaked, a head waiter approached her and looked disapproving at her. Lana smiled sweetly knowing she wasn't dressed up for this occasion at all. "He's been expecting you Miss Lang"

The waiter showed her to the back of the restaurant where a table was set fore two, when she approached it, the man at the table looked up, showing off his handsome features and giving her what she would barely describe as a smile.

Lana sat down seeing her order had already been taken, she turned to the waiter and kindly muted a small, "Thank you" when he nodded and disappeared, Lana turned once again and faced the man across the table.

He looked at her with a serious face, and spoke, "Twenty minutes, Lana"

"You better have one good explanation".

Lana looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Of course I don't, but you know me Jack, once I get into my work I just can't get out. She spoke exhilarating. Jack took her hands and broke into a welcoming smile for the woman in front of him. "You are an unusual person, Lana Lang.

She looked him deep in the eyes. "Yeah but, you love me anyway" Jack laughed

"How could I not, your absolutely adorable" Lana pulled her hand rapidly from him and looked insulted. "Adorable?" she questioned "gee thanks Jack" she said to the man, who had just managed to lower her confident and did nothing but smile at it. Jack was the kind of person who liked, to have an affect on people and he did it like himself incredibly remarkable, but that was just one of the things he was.

Jack Andrews was a very successful business man, he owned his own company by the time he was 23 and was in the lead of several big companies by the time he turned 25. Lana was indeed astonished, when he told he wanted her as one of his top employees, but that didn't stop her from saying yes, unknowingly he had his own reasons for hiring her, but more surprisingly when she found out that she didn't mind.

Over these couple of months they had become unbelievable close, and she could honestly say, that she couldn't imagine life without him. He was the man in her life and he was there to stay. Jack was a true gentleman, he was charming and honest, and to the public eye he was known as a rebel which could be true. Jack hated to do what other people wanted, instead of looking out fore himself, which was why he rarely did it. He was known to be a man, who got what he wanted and when he wanted it, but he also had a side to him he didn't let other people see, and Lana believed that she was one of the few that had seen it. Jack could be a compassionate and to time caring guy, he also was extremely funny and Lana truly enjoyed being in his presents.

"So are you ready for tonight?" he asked her after they were done eating and she responded certain, "I am going to add a few more details to the contract but other than that there's nothing more I could think of that would fit inside that agreement.

He looked pleased, "And you're confrontation? For the meeting next week, how is that turning out to be?". Lana sat up straight and said very satisfied, "It was done late last night, printed and copied this morning, laying on you desk right as we speak". Jack looked at her completely impressed. "Damn! Lana, now that's the reason I hired you!". His face fell and he corrected himself, "No actually that's the second reason", he said amused. Lana hastily lifted her leg and kicked him hard on his inner side; Jack let out a wimp and Lana then looked at him, in amazement and said totally shocked. "I CAN'T believe you just said that!"

Jack, who obvious was still in pain, replied, "Well, you have got remarkable good, since". Lana still not sure what to believe looked at him and said, "You're just saying that, so I won't be mad at you and forget to show up tonight, leaving you alone with all those clients". He looked at her with a secure expression on his face, "You would never do that to me".

"Sure?" she questioned, raising a brow at him.

"Positive".

Lana slowly got up from her chair. "Well, if that's the case, I better get my…"

A smirk appeared on her face "Adorable self home and get fixed up for tonight" His smile was big after that comment, but it dropped fast when she raised another. "I heard, that there should be quite several, attractive bachelors at this event" her smile was wide as she bent over and kissed him on his cheek "Cute, very cute" he replied. "I'll see, you tonight" she said as she began walking away from the table. "You can count on that" he yelled after her, Lana just looked back at him and smiled, while she moved her way through the restaurant. Out towards the now, so bright and sunny street, she passed by the waiter who obviously, still found her selection of outfit outrageous.

The clock turned 6:05 p.m. and Lana Lang found herself in the familiar building of Magnetic Enterprise. She opened the door to her office, surprised to find it not as empty, as it should have been.

From the dark, a shadow rose from the leather chair, behind the desk. "Hallo, Lana" a male voice spoke. Lana, whose heart just jumped to her throat, got herself together and asked. "Lucas?". The male turned on the lamp, on the desk and confirmed her question. "Sorry if I startled you", he said with a smirk. Lana had her hand upon her heart, still not able to keep it stable. "Well that's…"and then she realized. "What are you doing in my office?", Lucas Luthor gave her a full smile and looked at her. "Isn't it obvious?", Lana still in doubt was about to reply, but didn't get the chance as Lucas started talking again. "You about to present a company, which is one of the worlds most powerful and successful, with a contract that I am going to invests Millions in…surely its understandable, that I want to check up on everything before we pronounce it to the world". Lana had an apologetic look on her face, "Of course it is! I just thought, you would want, to go over it with Jack", she said closing the door and walked over towards her desk. "Now why would I do that, when I could talk it over with you?".

"After all you have been the one on this account for months, I am sure you can give me more information and exact details on this then any one else".

Lucas stepped away from the desk, to give Lana her space and took the seat beside her. Lana looked at him half annoyed and half flattered. "As true as it is, it's not a reason to sit in here like a bat, scaring the life out of me", Lucas just smiled.

"I would have arranged a meeting for us sooner, but you Miss Lang, are impossible to get hold of".

"Well…, I have been extremely busy", Lana said hoping he would let it go, she looked at him with a hesitant smile and said, "But as this is urgent, we could take a quick look at it right now".

Lana barely got through half of the contract before they were interrupted.

She was about to explain the potential of the various co-operation, when Jack came through her door.

"Lana I was wondering if…Lucas..?", He said confused.

"Jack…Lana was just filling me in on the rest of the details, before the meeting",

Lucas explained. "Oh, I could have done that". Jack responded

"But as I'm here now, I can take over…", Lucas got up from the chair, turned around and faced him. "That won't be necessary I think we are finish".

Lana was about to protest, when Lucas spoke again.

"I trust Lana enough to know that what she will deliver, will be more then just great, her work has always been impressive". He started smiling, "but of course I don't have to tell you that Jack, after all you were the one hiring her".

"Now if you would excuse me", he started walking towards the door, "I have something I should take care of before we start the meeting, so I guess I see you both later". And with that he walked out the door. Jack turned to Lana shaking his head. "I should probably leave too, but I'll be seeing you in just a few", he said holding the door, "You're gonna be amazing in there", and then he too left the room.

6:55 p.m. Lana refreshingly headed several floors down in her best looking suit; her hair was pulled up with a clip although she had left some locks to frame her face. She decided to cross over the pool area since the meeting would take place next to it.

Her high heels pounded against the hard stone floor next to the enormous pool. She never did understand why men like Jack needed a pool inside an office building, but he had assured her it was all to impress. Lana could loudly hear the voices that came inside from the room, quickly she checked her reflection in the standstill water before going in and she could honestly say she was satisfied.

Lana heard one of the team members introduce himself. "It is truly an honour to meet you Mr. Luthor", Lana smiled ironically at the last name that brought her so many memories. She knew very well that Lucas preferred to be called by his first, and that he would inform the person on that and although the Luthor did, it wasn't quite the one who did it.

Lana was about to open the door when she heard the voice clear and the same as ever.

"Oh…please call me Lex".

She felt her heart stop; it was like someone had just stunned her. Her body backed away from the door, not seeing where she was stepping, she suddenly felt herself losing balance and falling backwards, in towards the over large pool. The cool water was freezing and in no time it had surrounded her body.


	2. You can run, but you can't hide

-1

**Second Chapter: **_You can run, but you can't hide_

Distant voices above was approaching, they sounded upset and bewildered. The heavy material of her clothes was pulling her further down and both the textile and the shock she was in, kept her from swimming. Lana pulled of her Suit Jacket and in a daze of mind; she felt her body slowly going towards the surface.

When she reached it, she gasped, taking in the air, which rapidly filled her lungs. The swallowed water and mouthful of air varied together, chocking her.

The voices kept growing loader and started shouting. She felt something grabbing her and pulled her into the solid ground, a pair of hands clutching her and switching her into its arms, making sure she was completely in one piece. Although she knew the familiar touch at once, it took Lana a couple of seconds to identify the person as Jack. He scanned her body and when he saw she was entirely intact, he took his attention out and observed her eyes.

"Lana...", he spoke softly, his hand holding her chin. "Lana…look at me, are you all right?"

It took her a little moment to answer; her notice was on the people around her, not only where her co workers and team members there, but her little slip-up had caught the attention of their clients, The Luthors and several other employees and if that weren't bad enough, reporters were making there way through the door. They were all, curiously watching them. Lana felt her cheeks burning, a little embarrassed of being the main event of all their eyes. She then realized, they where waiting for her answer.

"Yes" she said hesitant and got up, her body leaned towards Jack, using him for support. Her eyes once again observed the crowd and for a brief second her eyes met Lex, she quickly looked away and put her focus on Jack, ignoring her crave for turning back and stare into those eyes she had failed to forget time after time. The only thing that stopped her was that she knew she wouldn't get away with it.

Lana coughed a bit, before quickly breaking into a small smile and added "I'm fine".

Jack seemed to be pleased with that statement and then raised his voice.

"She's all right people".

He lifted his hands so they backed away and declared, "Come on, shows over".

He turned to his assistant next to him and whispered something Lana couldn't quite hear, then he took hold of her and led her towards the exit, he didn't speak before they were out of reach from the massive group of people.

"How on earth, did you manage to fall into that pool?", he asked both amazed and a bit annoyed.

"Well I guess it was a bit slippery", Lana replied

looking clueless, knowing it sounded totally stupid, "and then I fell".

Jack turned around and stared at her in astonishment, "Yeah I figured out that much, but seriously Lana, there must have been over 50 people walking that way, and trust me none of them fell into that pool".

"Well none of them had my sort of luck", she sighted "There must have been some water or something, either way I slipped, It's not liked I planed to, I just did".

Jack looked down at her wet clothes and affirmed

"I guess, I have to make the publication, of the contract and take care of the press and when you have changed, you can declare the rest of the agreements at the gathering, afterwards".

He looked at his watch, "But right now, I have to follow you up and then I got a hell amount of people to talk with".

"Jack, you don't have to do that, I can take care of myself, you go, do you thing"

"Are you sure? They can wait Lana, you come first"

She gave him assured smile "Yes I'm sure, I'm fine remember?".

Jack nod in agreement, "Okay, but hurry up I shall try to maintain them but they won't". wait long.

Lana ran up to the top of the building, her clothes was still soaking wet, she quickly grabbed the phone which stood at her desk. The tone rang and a voice shortly after came through, "Are you on your way? Good, I need you to do me a favour".

Not twenty minutes later Lana had made her call, had the person arrived out side her office. The feminine voice was bright and frisky, "Is she in there?".

"Yes Miss Sullivan, you can go right in". The blond didn't hesitate; she just marched inside, her head coming through the office door a moment later.

Her wide smile hit her face as soon as she saw the women in front of her "Wow, I really must give it to you, you sure know how to make a headline. Lana didn't seem too pleased with that comment, so she gave her another. "You look like $hit", Chloe's smile was wider than ever, when she looked over her.

Lana's wheat hair, hang loose. Her clip barely held any hair at all, her make-up was everywhere other than were it should be and her eyes where red shot from the chlorine water. You could clearly see that the usual, flawless Lana Lang was a mess.

Lana gazed up at Chloe utterly seeing that she was enjoying this. "Thanks Chloe, did you bring the things, I asked you too?".

Chloe took a step out of her dream world "Ohh…of course" She took out the bag, from her purse. Lana checked it, making sure everything was there; she quickly grabbed it, and walked into the bathroom next door.

There barely passed a minute, before Lana came out again, wearing the suit Chloe had brought her and her wet hair was pulled up, yet again. She took a look at herself in the mirror, sure she didn't even look half as good in this one as in the other, but consider the time she had to fix herself, she looked good enough.

"Now you can exchange $hit with great", Chloe added unimpressed, she had known Lana far to long to know that she never failed to look better than excellent, it didn't matter which outfit she wore she would always make it look remarkable.

Lana sat behind her desk getting some last minutes strength, before heading downward towards disaster. She couldn't even manage to think about what was expecting her; the presentation, the stupid question that would never stop, the Press, the Luthors…", she just wanted this evening to be over.

"You know I didn't believe them at first", Chloe began.

"When they told me that; the head leader Miss Lana Lang had falling into a pool of magnetic enterprise".

Lana took a sip of the bottle of water which was on her desk.

"But you know the pictures really helped".

Lana choked on the water and almost spat it back out. "Pictures?" She asked unnerved, "How can there be pictures, Chloe?". She squeaked sitting straight up "I fell into that pool, less then half and hour ago!"

Chloe drew her shoulders, "Well, news travels fast they must have been there at the right time, Skye sent me the pictures a couple of minutes before you called, my guess would be that it will make the cover for tomorrows news gossip". Lana murmured a sarcastically "great" which only make Chloe smiled more, "Yeah there will be no run off fore you this time".

"But luckily for you; I think I got the chance of nailing this story",she told her optimistically.

Lana's face lighted up. If Chloe got this story, it would surely be a huge ability too put it to rest, she was about to express thankfulness, but Chloe interrupted her

"Wait a sec. I still got too write the damn story, all I promise you is that if, I get it, and I mean if, I'm gonna be a little gentle on you but after all you did fall into a pool" she grinned and with a clueless expression Chloe repeated the same question as Jack, already had asked.

"How the hell, did you even end up in that pool?".

Lana was about to answer when her secretary broke into the office.

"I'm sorry Miss Lang but Mr. Andrews asked you to admittedly join the meeting both the Luthors are waiting", she closed the door rapidly.

Chloe's face looked a little confused, "Wait, both the Luthors?".

Lana looked explicable; Chloe spoke again "does that mean...?"

"Yes Lex is in town"

"Well I knew that" Chloe declared "but I didn't think, he…" Lana interrupted her.

"Wait you knew he was in town!?".

The expression on Chloe's face was enough to answer her question, "I can't believe you" she uttered disenchanted.

"Well...I didn't think he would be in on this deal", she said defendedly "but I should have, after all Lucas is his brother" Chloe said stupidly.

There was a pause between them and then Lana began to speak, "Have you any idea…?", She stopped and took a deep breath, "I almost had a heart attack".

Chloe threw her an apologetic look, "I really thought Jack would have told you".

"Well he didn't!", Lana said annoyed "Either way I wouldn't have...".

Chloe's face spread into a smile, "So that's why you fell into that pool", Lana sighed "Yeah that's why"

Chloe started laughing "Okay, I swear the next time I have some news or location on Lex Luthor, you are the first one to know".

"Fine, as long as it stops me from making a catastrophe", Lana alleged.

"It probably won't stop you", Chloe began "But maybe, you won't have a heart attack", she said optimistic.

Lana was about to reply when she noticed the time, "OMG...I really have to get down there…",Chloe looked at her watch, "Yeah, me too".

"Oh…are you covering the announcement fore the contract?".

"Yeah…who else?".

"I heard that there should be one celebration of a party afterwards, do you really think I'll miss a chance to check up on the latest news? I am crazy not to go, it's covering the whole, next section in tomorrows paper". Chloe went on as they stepped out from her office, "So…do you want me to tell the real reason, why you fell into that pool or..?".

Lana gave her a hard glance, "Do that and I kill you".

A half an hour later and Lana found herself surviving and relieved with that her presentation and the announcement of the contract weren't so bad after all.

It was now a fact: Luthorcorp and Magnetic Enterprise were going into business together. It was a perfect idea, they were both great companies with unbelievable amounts of success and if they weren't teaming up, they would naturally be turning into competition. With both of them in cooperation, they would achieve more prominence then any others has ever seen, although they both where taken highly risk it would definitely be worth it.

Lucas was the one starting it all. He came up, with the proposal and he apparently talked Jack and Lex into it, this was a thing that couldn't have been unproblematic, Lana knew both men better than anyone, to know that they never did things they didn't believe in and they mutually had this unbelievable stubbornness, which was too much for they're own good.

They had shaken hands with just about everyone in the room, when the two people were approaching them. Lana didn't have to look up to know it was him, she could feel his present across the room but she did it anyway.

The way he walked had always seem to amaze her, she didn't really know why, but the manner he did it with, would make every womanly being in the room turn around and take a look. Lex could conquer every single one of them in there and make the rest lie at his feet. He took each step self-assured, like he owned the world, well it wasn't even far off. Lana's lips gave in to a nervous smile on behalf of the man in front of her…or them both.

"Lana, I want you to meet…" Jack began.

"Hello Lana", Lex said politely with a twisted sound in his voice.

Lana wasn't really sure if he had wanted to acknowledge the fact that they had known each other but since he had, they might as well enlighten the two people by their sides. She didn't know how to approach this and it wasn't as he had given her the slightest expression, but since he had greeted her so welcome she might as well do the same. Lana took a deep breath and spoke kindly.

"Lex, it's nice to see you again, how…".

You two know each other?", Jack interrupted.

"Yeah Lex is an old…."Lana paused, not really sure how to put her relationship with Lex.

"Friend", He completed her sentence.

Lana looked at Lex, their eyes burned into each other and without taking her gaze off him she started talking again.

"Yes, Lex is an old friend from Smallville".

"Oh, I don't recall you telling me about any friends from Smallville?", Jack asked bemused putting his arm around Lana.

"Well it must have slipped my mind", Lana said finally taken her gaze off Lex and upon Jack, she gave him a charming smile.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't't be the first time" he added with a grin "But since you two already know each other, I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that you both will be seeing a lot more to each other.

Lana tried to keep her voice calm, "Okay and why is that".

"Well Lana, since the company basically is Lex, it's only naturally for him to be involved but given that this was my idea and therefore my campaign, I felt the responsibility a bit to much because of my inexperience, so I asked my brother to assist me and Lex more then agreed to help", Lucas explained.

"How could I not, you are after all my favourite brother".

"I'm your only brother".

"Exactly my point", Lex alleged.

They all smiled and then they were interrupted by one of the employees "Excuse me Mr. Luthor…" he immediately got both the Luthors attention, although it was obvious it was the older one he was referring to.

"I think you need to take a look at this".

"Of course, I'll be right over", Lex replied efficiently

He turned to the crowd, "Now if you would excuse me", he sighed a bit "I have some business to attend to, but I guess I'll see all of you later?".

"Looks like it", Lana replied callously.

Their eyes met for a second time; Lex then turned around and left.

People were chatting and the atmosphere was definitely high. Many had come over to congratulate him, but honestly he didn't really give a damn and that included the large amount of women who kept looking at him too. His mind was completely else where. His eyes kept gaping across the room seeking out the two people who was at the entire room's interest.

Lana really hadn't changed much and though there was something else to her he couldn't't really put his finger on it, but he knew something had changed. Of course she looked gorgeous as ever, and yet… it might have been the time space between them that made it seem, that she was more beautiful then ever before.

She had been outright affected by his presence; he might even say he made her nervous. He could see her uneasiness, even though she kept her barricade up, she might have fooled everybody else but to him she didn't. One look in her eyes and that gave her away, Lana always had a hidden emotion in them, it was nice to know something stayed the same.

He watched her luscious lips broke into a laugh on behalf of the man beside her. It might make his inside fall apart to admit it, but the fact was he had never seen her more happy.

"They look good together, don't they?".

Lex turned around, surprised too see the familiar face.

"Chloe…" he said with a smile, "It's good too see you".

"It is?", She asked unsurely. Chloe would gladly be the first to admit that her and Lex never had been friends and they probably never would.

"Of course, why wouldn't't it be?".

"Oh, because I always had the impression that you weren't too pleased with me".

Lex sighed a bit, "Well it's never fun to be hunted down for a story on every occasion, especially when the reporter is you".

Chloe smiled widely "Well beside meteor crash and the other freaks, you were the only interesting thing Smallville had ever seen".

"When you put it like that, it sounds much more advantageous. So tell me, how are things going?".

"Things are ok, I guess, a little hectic with work and all but you of all people know that".

"Yes I do", he gave her a stern smile when he crossed to fill up his glass, "I actually read some of your work...it's impressive, you got a real talent for sneaking around".

Chloe chuckled a bit "I guess I take that as a compliment".

He seemed a little remote but unlike him it was a bit too obvious who had caught his attention. So she asked the question he had either overheard or chose to ignore.

"They look good together, don't they?".

Lex in a distant voice, "Yes, they do…and they seem really happy".

"They are", she assured him, "they really are".

Lex turned to Chloe and spoke sincerely, "Good, she deserves to be happy, I just hope for Lana's sake that this guy doesn't turn out like the rest, the last thing she needs is to add a new one to the collection.

"It's not going to happen, he really loves her", Lex frowned at her statement "and she loves him too". Somehow that line seemed to hurt a lot more then the other, but he disregarded it.

"It doesn't really astonish me that Lana already found a new self-appointed hero, however that this one gonna stay put that makes it a little hard to believe".

Chloe started getting annoyed, "Believe it or not, I had my doubt too, but this past year, they have become so close, they are almost inseparable. It's like they understand each other completely. Whatever you might say about Jack, it's different when it comes to Lana, she means the world to him and there's nothing in the world he wouldn't't do for her and if he in some way hurts her, he would never forgive himself".

"Then everything is fine. Because like I said, I'm happy for her" Lex declared.

Chloe nodded as she took a look across the room, the event had quickly moved forward. It was getting late and she still had to get some work done, if she had the slightest hope of receiving even a half decent sleep. "I guess I should get going, after all there are stories to write and money to earn".

"Of course".

She was already walking away when Lex called out. "Chloe!".

"I mean it; it was good to see you".

She gave him a friendly smile, "It was good, to see you too".

Time went fast, and the evening was beginning to come to an end. Lana got a hold of yet another glass of champagne, as she managed to get away from the crowd. She took a sip and didn't stop drinking before she could see the bottom of the glass. This was definitely the best thing about these parties no matter how boring it was or how stiff the surroundings were, there was always enough liquid to hold it up.

Gd…she was a wreck.

From the corner of her eye she could see the two people meet. Although Chloe and Lex were old acquaintances, she had and odd feeling that made her hang on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Of course they had the right to talk to each other and it wasn't because of jealousy or that she even thought of the two of them, having any romantic feelings for each other...of course not! No it was more Chloe or rather Chloe's mouth she feared of. It always seemed to have a way of getting way too deep into things and unfortunately it didn't escape as quickly. Lana just hoped that for once in Chloe's life, she would leave things as they were.

She felt a hand bruise against her back and her interest quickly flicked back to the person in front of her. Lana smiled tiredly as Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Rough day?".

She unleashed a little groan, "You have no idea".

Jack chuckled lightly, "Oh I think I do but we are almost finished now".

"Good! I can't wait to go home and lay down in my bed".

"Well then why don't I take care of the rest and after that I'll take you home".

"That sounds great", Lana replied happily with the thought of that this night finally was coming to its end.

The two of them left the building. He saw them walking to the car from the top of the place as he looked outside the window, they both where in high spirits. Maybe Chloe was right, maybe they were happy together, perhaps Lana even did love him. Her hand held his arm as they were about to get inside the car. As much as he detested and wanted to disregard that he couldn't't overlook that there was something between them but he knew one thing, Lana's hand didn't't belong on Jack's arm…No it belonged on his. Lex might have lost her one time but one thing was certain he wasn't going to lose her ever….again.


	3. All good things come to those who wait

-1

**Third chapter: **_All good things come to those who wait _

The sun dazzlingly excelled through the curtains from her window and made the room show off in an even more lightly shade then usual. Lana wrapped the enfolded sheet tighter around her body, a pillow rested on the top of her head covering her face from the sun. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the light piece by piece until her eyes were fully open. Lana kept lying still, enjoying the serenity that felt the room. She wasn't sure how long she had lain there but she knew she desperately wanted to stay put, too bad she also knew that her surroundings weren't going to let her.

She therefore pulled her body up from the bed and lazily walked towards the window pulling the curtains a side. The sun immediately hit the room and Lana had too back away a bit, until her eyes had gotten use to the light.

She stood beside the window looking at the view, which showed off most of the city. It was one of the things; she had fallen in love with first, when she saw the apartment and of course she had claimed that this should be her room. Her mind drew back to the time Chloe and her had left Smallville and yet again she couldn't help but smile, when she thought of how hopeful and yet so devastated they had been. Lana needed to leave because of herself, even if Chloe hadn't offered her to come with her. She would have left sooner or later because it really was all a matter of time. Lana had been sick and tired of pretending and forced to play a part she had grown out of a long time ago. She had been hiding from the truth that stared her in the face from far too long. Although it seemed like an eternity since they left, not much time has past since they did,' but now she could finally see how much things have changed.

Lana had matured in many ways but of course a part of her would always be that girl from Smallville. She was now more secure and independent but she really couldn't take the credit for all of that. A part of that was Jacks fault, he had shown her that she was a lot stronger then she thought she could be and then he had taught her everything she knows about business and however hopeless she was, he had never given up on her.

In the back of her head, her thoughts crossed over to last night, it was something she didn't quite have a word for and then disaster was one way to put it. Certainly, sooner or later she had expected to see Lex again, especially since she had started working so close with his brother, but she always expected that she would be prepared and not finding him next door and meeting him face to face a moment later. One thing she never had understood was how he had the power to turn her world up side down in less then a few seconds. Just the sound of his voice had been enough to make her shiver, the way he walks made her thoughts wonder and why in the world did he have to look so gd damn good. Mildly saying, the man drove her insane.

And now they had to work together, day in and day out, she had no idea how she was going to carry on like that as if it wasn't bad enough she would be seeing at him at all.

Lana stepped away from the window and started heading for the kitchen to get some breakfast, her bare feet stroked the wooden floor as she past the living area.

"Good morning sunshine", Chloe said perky as she entered the room.

"Morning", Lana yawned tiredly.

"Why are you up so early?", she asked since Chloe regularly didn't get up as early as her, she daily liked to sleep in as she used her night hours to work, said her brain wouldn't work accurately if she didn't.

"I got a meeting with my editor", she placed two pair of mugs and a plate on the table "and then I thought, I'll make you some breakfast".

"Ummmm smells delicious", Lana said as Chloe poured them coffee and gave her some toast.

"Why aren't you having some?".

Chloe looked away in slightly disgust "Ohh, I never can get anything down at this hour". She held up the mug of coffee and smiled lightly, "No, coffee will simply do".

She then took a sip and sat down at the other seat across the table.

"So Lana, beside that whole accident thing, you were really great last night".

"Thank you, I thought it was pretty good. I just hope it's going to go just as great at the confrontation next week".

"Don't worry, its going to be okay", Chloe said certain "As long as there are no pools or Lex Luthors".

Lana smiled ironically "Well that's gonna be a problem, since Lex is going to be there".

"Really?", Chloe asked surprised "Why?".

"Oh because apparently Lucas asked Lex for help and that means, that Lex from now on is as big a part of this as Lucas…and that Lex and I have to work together".

Chloe chuckled when Lana sighted, "Okay I take it from the way you say it that you're not really pleased about this?".

Lana gave Chloe one of the looks she gave her whenever she would ask something like this and said sarcastically, "No, Why wouldn't I be pleased with it, it's not like it's going to be weird working with someone when you're not even sure, how you stand with them in a social connection .

"Why didn't you talk to him, you might had sensed something".

"Chloe it is Lex! I wouldn't have got a single emotion out of him, if he didn't want me to and besides I didn't get a chance of talking to him".

"Well I did" Chloe said promising "And he appeared like his usually self".

"Yes, I saw you together, so what did you two talk about?", Lana asked half afraid of the answer.

"Nothing much, he just asked how things were going".

Chloe looked away and added "And then, I told him about you and Jack".

"You told Lex what about me and Jack?", Lana inquired.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chloe hurriedly got up, "I'll get it, you just Sit here and eat your breakfast", she said innocently as she ran towards the door.

Lana couldn't believe it; she knew she shouldn't have left Chloe alone with Lex last night; it was so typical for her to merge in places that weren't her business. For Chloe's own sake, she better have told him something irrelevant or Lana didn't know what she'd do. She didn't really have the time to think about it either because within seconds a loudly sound of voices who argued could be heard all the way through the apartment.

"This is completely stupid! No you're stupid, everybody knows it wouldn't have happened if you weren't there and therefore it is your fault", Chloe angrily explained.

"My fault? How could any of this be my fault?", Jack roared coming through the kitchen.

The two of them kept quarrelling for another couple of minutes, without even being aware of Lana, who sat next to them, she didn't interfere in anyway, she figured out by their discussion that they probably were having another one of their little arguments. And it seemed to be that this one still was about what happened last month at a social gathering. Lana had completely forgotten what they fought about, neither could she remember the name of the event.

"Ohhhhh…..that's it!!! You are so…", Chloe burst out, she looked like she was going to explode, as she lost track of words.

She looked across the room and then grabbed the first thing within reach. That was the keyword for Lana, who quickly flown up from her chair and flanked herself between them. "Stop it!", Chloe tried to aim above her but Lana grabbed her arm. "I mean it Chloe!", their eyes met and there wasn't a doubt in Chloe's mind that Lana was serious, she took a deep breath and placed the stoneware object on the table. Although Lana's back was against Jack's she could feel his triumphed smile that was clearly mocking Chloe, "that one goes for you too Jack", she said strict as she turned and faced him. Jack appeared a little stunned, "I have no idea what you're taking about".

Lana smiled extensively "Oh please Jack, you are as bad as she is".

"I am so not", he said foolishly.

"If you say so", Lana said questioningly "That's why you two always have to fight, you can't even be in the same room together longer then five seconds and then all hell breaks loose".

"I swear it wasn't my fault this time Lana", Jack said but Lana only glanced at him sceptically. "Honestly you know her, she has to be right. She's just upset because for once, she knows I am right and she can't stand it".

"As if, you know what…?", Chloe began and Jack followed on as they repeated where they had previously stopped.

"Children, behave!", Lana shrieked and they both seemed to calm down.

"Good riddance", she ruptured "Jack, although this is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?".

"I didn't know I needed a special occasion to see you", He said sweetly but then noticed the look on Lana's face and implied forthrightly,

"Okay, Okay, I had some things to tell you that occupy's the campaign and then I wanted to drop off this".

Jack picked up a news paper and laid it out on the table. The headline and her picture caught her eyes attention at once.

**Head leader of Magnetic Enterprise almost drowned: **_Yesterday afternoon, Miss Lana Lang slipped and lost balance, which set her to fall into a massive pool at magnetic Enterprise, apparently Miss Lang was on her way to the meeting of Luthorcorp and M-E, when this mishap happened, but fortunately she was rescued shortly after her fall and now told by sources perfectly fine. The meeting of Luthorcorp and M-E was _gathered…

And so it continued on and on. A nice picture was placed under it with Lana soaking wet and towel wrapped around her, lots of people were nearby her.

"It wasn't really that kind of reputation I wanted for the company but if you take your picture aside it really isn't that bad", Jack claimed.

"You better watch it Jack or else I'll be the one hitting you".

"Don't be so tough on him", Chloe said defensively

"Excuse me", Lana said wanting to make sure she was hearing right, "Weren't you the one almost smashing him, just a minute ago?".

"Well, yes", Chloe declared "But I can't help feeling sorry for him when he is right. You really do look awful".

"You two really are incredible, one moment you fight like cats and dogs and the next moment you are life long friends".

"I don't know about that, but at times I do think we can come to terms when we can agree", Jack said jovial and sat down.

Chloe stood still as she nodded in agreement, mutually even smiled in return. Lana gapped, at them both and shook her head, "Okay, when you two stop being weird, do you mind telling me what was so important about the confrontation that couldn't wait until later on.

"Certainly", Jack alleged "There's not much, only a couple of things have been rescheduled and then there's a new upcoming meeting that will take place next weekend on Saturday".

"Weekend? We usually don't have meetings at…".

"I know but because of apparently delays it was under immediately circumstances that we determined it, unless we wouldn't have been able to assemble it with Wakefield and since that is indispensable, he requested that the meeting took place in his house upside north. He owns an over large Beach residence and there is more then enough rooms for all of you to settle in.", Jack completed.

"Why would we be settling in?", Lana asked confused.

"Because you'll be going there Friday and spending the night until Saturday where the meeting is going to take place and if necessary you'll be staying there till Sunday".

"You can be serious Jack?", Lana asked puzzled.

"Oh I'm serious all right and I'm asking you to be there Lana, since I can't", he raised.

"You won't be going?!".

"No I am sorry but I can't, there are other things that require me here but I'll be frequently checking up on your all".

Lana seemed to be feeble, so Jack took her hands and looked at her pleadingly, "Lana, I'm asking you to do it for me, please won't you do this for me".

Lana groaned "How can I say no when you look at me like that!".

They both laughed quietly and Chloe joined them, "So I guess this means I'll be spending this weekend inebriated and alone in this apartment."

"Not essentially", Jack said, Chloe and Lana threw each other baffled looks.

"How would you like to accompany Lana on this trip?".

Chloe was taken back "Really?".

"Yes, because other than the team members and co workers, there's only going to be Wakefield and whatever guest he has, plus the couple of dreary housewife's. And since most of my staff generally are men, Lana will be the only female at this trip. So I think it would be good for her, to have you as back up."

Chloe smiled happily, "Well I guess I'm going", She harked back and looked at Lana, "But of course, only if you will have me".

Lana smiled generally, "Of course I will".

"Good, then it's settled" Jack affirmed.

"Yes and thanks Jack for giving me this opportunity", She said kindly.

"You're quite welcome, Chloe".

"Wow, what is up with you two this morning?". Lana said, after this where the second time she found them actually being affable towards each other.

"Are you two starting an alliance of being friendly or has something happened that I don't know of?".

"Maybe" Chloe asked effortless "Why? Are you thinking about joining?".

"No I don't think so; after all I am not much into team spirits", Lana told her directly.

"Wow, that's rich coming from an ex-cheerleader", Lana was about to give Chloe a comeback, when Jack interfered hastily, "Wait…Cheerleader!", he burst out.

Lana rather hoped he hadn't caught that because now she was certain that she would never stop being liberated from his scornful jokes.

"Lana, you were a Cheerleader?" he questioned

"Yes" she sighed out loud "It wasn't something I wanted to be but Nell wanted me to, so I did...", Lana explained, only to be ignored by Jack who simply laughed harder. "I never would have thought that!".

"You should have seen them Jack it was extremely hilarious", Chloe enlightened as they both laughed hysterically.

"Okay, when you two are finished being malicious, can we leave, so we actually can get some work done today", Lana asked impassive.

"Sure", Jack added.

"I'll see you later Chloe".

"Yeah, bye".

They both walked out of the room, with Jack still chuckling to himself,

"you're never going to let this go, are you?", Lana asked.

Jack fated "Never"

The next couple of days went by quickly and so did the upcoming week. Lana completed the confrontation impeccably and both companies were very pleased.

Much to her own surprise, Lana found out that she hadn't seen much of Lex, sure they had met occasionally, to meetings and at M-E but there was always a large amount of people there and even if there wasn't, Lucas was present all the time. She couldn't really deny that she hadn't been avoiding Lex; it made the whole thing a lot more unproblematic when she didn't have to talk to him. Deep down Lana actually thought he knew, because time to time she thought she saw him looking at her weird. He had a certain look in his eyes but she couldn't really identify it because it vanished as fast as it even got there.

Friday was there before she even knew it. Lana stepped by at the office early so she could finish up some last minutes details before they left for the weekend. For her, the thought of going wasn't really soaring, unlike Chloe who was totally excited. Lana kept telling her, it was only work and that they probably would be spending their evenings gathered in one of their rooms, boring they're minds out.

She had asked Chloe to pick her up at 13:00, so they had plenty of time to arrive in time since it was a 2 hour drive and the rest of the guests first would be there at 16:00.

The clock hastily showed 13:05 and Lana had collected all her papers and files she would possibly need on this trip, now the only thing missing was Chloe. 13:20 and she still hadn't showed up, Lana figured out that Chloe probably was running late, it wouldn't be very dissimilar from her if she was. When the time past 13:42 Lana got to admit she was getting worried, she had tried calling Chloe several times but all she got was her voice mail. 14:02 and Lana knew she couldn't wait any more so she had to leave without her. She picked up her things and walked out of her office, she nearly got to the elevator when her secretary called out.

"Miss Lang? Chloe Sullivan is on line 1, would you like to talk to her?". Lana didn't answer she just scurried over to the desk and reached for the phone. "Chloe where the hell are you?".

"I'm sorry Lana, I had some car trouble, I tried to call but my battery went out. Do you think you could get there by yourself? Because I have to get the car fixed but I will be there later".

"Okay, I'll find a way but hurry up".

"I will, see you later".

Lana quickly hanged up, "Susan, do you know if there is any of the others who still haven't left?". The woman thought considerately, "I think the last ones just left, Miss Lang. But if you hurry, you might be able to catch them".

Lana wasn't listening, she was already running out of the door. She got to the bottom floor with her heart pounding rapidly, if it wasn't because of the incalculable amount of stairs it unquestionably would had been caught by the sight before her.

An extensive black limousine pulled up outside, in front of it stood two men who prepared to step in, when they saw her.

"Lana?", Lucas said sleekly "I thought you already left?".

"No, apparently Chloe had some car trouble and she's unable to drive me", Lana said breathing heavily and cursed herself intensely for having to ask the next question, she reminded herself that there was no other options.

"Could you possibly give me a lift?".

Lex smiled convivially as he held out the door, "It would be a pleasure".

All three of them took place in the spacious limo and although the seats were more then comfortable, Lana had never been more the opposite, she simply had no idea how she was going to survive a 2 hour tour with the two Luthors by her side.


	4. Business before pleasure

-1

**Fourth chapter: **_Business before pleasure _

"Unfortunately I am not the only one who has a habit of forgetting things!", the female retorted sullenly.

Even though the voice was much known to the dark haired man, it took him some seconds to understand, why the woman on the other line would sound so upset. He took a moment and committed to his memory to see if he had done anything to displease her but it only turned blanked. "I'm not sure what you mean Lana, what exactly have I forgotten to tell you?"

"Oh, just the fact that the Luthor brothers, were listed to join the trip".

He found himself laughing composedly, "I really thought you would have figured that out yourself, after all the Luthors is our partners".

"I know but don't they usually send their employees or assistants to do this? It is after all why they get paid".

"True", Jack declared "But they both insisted that they should be present at this meeting".

Lana sighed loudly, "Of course they did".

This wasn't the reaction Jack had been expecting from Lana, he would have thought she'd be pleased to have them joining her but maybe she and the Luthors wasn't as good friends as he had the impression of.

"I didn't think, you would mind", Jack said, it was as much a question as it was a statement. "I don't", Lana lied, he might have to know a lot of things but this was definitely not one of them.

" I would just have preferred to know about diminutive changes, even if they're as unimportant as this one, I guess I just want everything to run smoothly not like last time".

"Everything will be perfect Lana", Jack said openly "Trust me, it's going to be a small meeting and it probably won't take long. The only thing you have to worry about it's the part afterwards, I heard Wakefield has planed a dinner and some drinks and if I know him and I do, he won't settle until each person has had their share of everything and is totally liquored up".

"That's nice Jack but I'm not really in a party mood", Lana confirmed "I came here to work and that's it".

The thought of pouring herself a glass of something alcoholic did seem very welcoming right now, but there was absolutely no way she was going to get drunk among these people.

"Do what you please but just make sure all engineering is taken care of first".

"Of course", she told him. The door beside her flicked open and Lucas entered the terrace, "Lana, they're opening the meeting", he saw her nodding acceptingly and returned inside "I have to go now or else they are going to start without me", she alleged

"Call me when you're done", Jack implored.

"I will…bye".

The blinds were shielding from the sun but the heat was still inflowing making a sensitivity that was already blazing and sultry. Lana took a deep breath as they once again conferred the figures. Her moistened palms went over the ink covered papers and turned to a page, they had at least gone over a 100 times. Their so call 30 minutes meeting had turned into 2 hour conference and not only was she dying from the heat, but her head felt like it was going to explode because of a substantial headache.

"Listen people…", the older man began reasonable "I know you're tired, but I don't care how long this is going to take, we are not getting any where till the deal is settled on every level and agreed from every associated".

The group sigted in sudden occurrence, "Then it's never gonna be done because unless we arrange for one company to take the transaction and the other one to make the requisite substance it's pointless", another man spoke from the corner and the other 17 people in the room murmuring approved. Wakefield stood up and began to speak again "Well then, that shouldn't be so hard considering we got two main companies in association. If the corporation with most basic area would stand in the lead of the requisite, then the other…".

Lex looked up and spoke plainly, "I already told you John, I'm not going to assent to that as it would make to much none profited on my side".

"Yeah but wouldn't that double the income on Luthorcorp advance", Lucas asked intrepidly.

"Sure it would, but then again it's going to hit us just as hard if we fail and therefore there's no way Luthorcorp is leading on for the required substance", Lex explained.

Lana glanced at the two men, there was no doubt Lex was at his best, she might never have seen him work in person but it was clear, that he knew what he was doing. Lucas sat beside him listening to every word he said. It was obvious he wanted to get his brothers appreciation and accept and he also wanted to make it on his own, but on top of it all he wanted to be on the same level equalling Lex. Lana couldn't help to feel a bit of sympathy for him, she knew what it was like to stand in a shadow of someone. If they put her up against Jack she would undoubtedly lose with a great amount but in her case it would be her pride taken the beat, however in Lucas's it would be resembling a immense family honour and with his family, she really didn't want to switch places.

There was a lengthened breath of silence and then Wakefield spoke again "I'm sure that if we took away 20 or maybe even 30 of the requisite substance, it would ease the cost from Luthorcorp and make a nice price, even if it's all unsuccessful".

"It would", Lex said in approve looking at Wakefield and then turned his awareness across the table where Lana was seated. "But then Magnetic Enterprise has to take the rest", their eyes met up and soon they were joined from the rest of the team. "Well Lana", Wakefield began "Do you think it would be something M-E could manage?". She took a minute to look through her files, Lana didn't have to she basically could them in her sleep but she found it a little releaving not having to look them all in the eyes, "Yes, we could but even so with the transaction is going to take a lot of workforce to get into this project. Therefore I would like to offer, that M-E is going to take 15 of the substance", Lana said looking up and saw the expression on their faces, she knew Lex was testing her.

"25, there still is going to be a lot of cost on projects", He traded.

Lana only shook her head, "15 nothing more or less, but to ease the cost of projects Magnetic will pay off the entire first one.

Lex had to give it to her; Lana knew what she was doing. He had solely believed she would take his first offer, since it was already laying low and honestly was a suitable one but he couldn't deny that it would give Luthorcorp more benefit then M-E and Lana had known that so she gave him another one, a fair one.

"So Magnetic enterprise will take care of the transaction plus the 15 expense of requisite substance and the opening project?", he asked wanting to know if she was sure. Lana sat straightforwardly a coolly smile crossed her lips.

"Yes that would be correct".

It was Lex turn to smile but it wasn't really one that could be seen. Having M-E paying for the first Project would definitely load off the cost and it would make both companies turn out with a very good summation but evidently in the end, M-E would have a larger amount of promote because of the 15 and as he was the one suggesting this he couldn't change his mind.

"Then Luthorcorp will lead on for the requisite substance", he said finally.

Wakefield leaned forward at the board and sat back down, half relieved and half a grinning, "I guess we got our self a deal people".

The group immediately left the room after the meeting ended. Lana couldn't blame them because she as well was in a hurry to get out of there. She wanted to lie down and put her head to rest, before Chloe's arrival and the upcoming dinner. She got up from her chair and collected her papers, left the room and went to the one she had been told was her to share with Chloe. Her head barely reached the pillow before she was asleep and it only seemed like she had lain there a minute before a voice interrupted her, "Don't tell me you're sleeping!", Lana flicked her eyes open to see the woman in front of her. Chloe located her baggage on the floor and pulled herself on the other bed, beside Lana.

"What a day, I'm telling you. First there was all the trouble with getting out of the door, I had to make sure if I had everything and I thought I did but then suddenly I remembered that I forgot my cell phone charger and as my battery was low, I had to go up and get it. Then when I got down to the car and finally was ready to come pick you up the damn thing wouldn't start! So since I was already running late, I tried to call you but then the battery went out".

Chloe sigted stridently, "You know most of the rest, besides a really disgusting mechanical engineer checking more of me out then the car and then he got the nerve to tell me after I waited two hours, that he couldn't get it fixed until Monday!".

Lana raised herself from the bed and asked vaguely, "If it couldn't get fixed, how did you manage to come here?"

"Oh, I took your car?" Chloe said evident, "You left your keys back home, I don't know why you always keep forgetting them. Anyway I figured out it would be easier to take your car than borrowing one from the shop, besides I really couldn't stand looking at that guy one more second", she finally finished and added "So what have I missed?". Lana who still wasn't able to move from the bed replied casually, "Nothing you wouldn't be glad of being absent from, I've spent the last two hours discussing something that was entirely pointless in a scorching room with a bunch of sweaty smouldering guys.

"You know" Chloe thought sturdily "that actually sounds kind of hot", Lana just looked at Chloe irritated "In your own twisted little world it might be, but in real life it was nothing more than repulsive", she looked away and smiled blissfully "but in the end, we at last came to an agreement and I got it my way".

"That's great sweetie. Chloe told her supportively as they rested on their beds, her appetite suddenly captivating control over her mind, "So….what's for dinner? I'm absolutely starving".

Half an hour later and Chloe and Lana had united the group down stairs for the simultaneously meal. They were all seated at an overlarge table with an extensive feast in front of them. Chloe was settled between two of Lana's colleagues and by the look of it, they were having an exciting conversation. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but there was no doubt that it included journalism. Lana sat next to Lucas and not long from them was Lex seated with a heavy make-up covered woman, who Lana recall to be the wife of Hubert Howell. He was one of the oldest if not the oldest one in the company; his wife was in her forties and was still not over her time as a past model. The bleach blond Mrs. Howell seemed to be amused at something Lex said, because she unleashed an exceedingly annoying giggle. Lana had to turn away as the woman's laugh was practically enough to make their champagne glasses break into pieces. Lucas had noticed it too and she kindly gave him a gracious smile when he turned and looked at her in disclosure, Lana kind of hoped he would speak to her but he didn't. They usually didn't have any problem talking to each other, they had even talked previously and there hadn't existed any difficulty then, but sometimes it seemed like Lucas froze when they were all alone together and she had no clue of why. Lana felt the awkward silents and suddenly her plate became the main centre of her attention

Even after the dinner ended Lana kept to herself and she quickly began to head for a corner, this achievement was rather beginning to be a tradition of hers. Because it didn't take her long either to submit to her loneliness and then…she reached for the liquor.

"I see I'm not the only one, replacing my social company with alcohol", Lex said abruptly. He had later on excused himself from his dinner partner and as soon as he got without reach, he had poured himself a glass of scotch, the women he was seated next to all night long was getting to him and in a really bad way.

"Don't tell me, you find the lovely Mrs. Howell to your disliking?"

He snorted in disapproval but Lana only chuckled "She's going to be sad to know that, especially since she's starting to grow so fond of you and wouldn't her husband be pleased to know that?", she spat out caustically.

"I actually don't think he cares", Lex supposed. They both looked across the room and saw Mr. Howell who stood over in a group longest away from his wife and was more into talking about business affairs, then paying interest to the woman who should be the love of his life, "Maybe he's starting to get tired of her too", Lana guessed.

"That wouldn't surprise me the least", Lex responded as he drained the rest of his scotch and stared at its empty form. "Looks like I have to get a refill", he declared and went past her "I'll be right back",

Lana took a sip from her glass and saw that it was almost empty; maybe she needed a refill too. She was about to leave, when someone called her name.

"Lana", she turned around to see the older man walking towards her. "Mr. Wakefield" she called out, he stopped right in front of her with an uneasy look upon his face.

"Lana, how many times have I asked you to call me John?", she looked a little guilty and gave him a sweetly smile, "Too many times I guess".

"Exactly", there was a brief pause and he began to speak again, "I was sorry to hear that Jack couldn't make it, I was rather looking forward to seeing him, you know, he dosen't come around often",

"I know" she said explicable "He has a lot on his mind, with the business. That is why he couldn't attend this meeting and asked me to come instead", Lana excused on Jack's ways.

"What would he do without you?", he questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea", she told him sincerely "But then again I would probably be lost without him too, so I guess we even". Wakefield laughed briefly, "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to him". He saw she was about to imply but stopped her, "No I mean it and I am certainly not the only one, his mother agrees with me too and let me tell you something that woman is more stubborn than anyone Ive ever met in my entire life and she doesn't just open up her heart to everyone and definitely not when it comes to her son", Lana smiled extensively. It was true; Selene Andrews had a soft spot for her ever since the first time Jack introduced her had Selene opened her arms and welcomed her and that was rare, very rare. "I have known Jack ever since he was born", he began "I love him like a son, although I never liked his father and I'm lacking all form of respect for him because as sad as it is, the man is a bastard", he acknowledged. Lana saw where this was going, she knew all about Jack's past and family crisis and altogether it made her a little sad "But then, Jack will never be his father's son because the only thing they share and will ever share is DNA", he could see she wasn't exactly thrilled to discuss the subject, so he rapidly changed it to another. "I have always told Jack", he gently took her hand and placed his over it. "That, no matter what and how much trouble he would get himself into and that is a lot", he told her with a grin "That I always would be there for him and I want you to know that one goes for you too". Lana returned his smile, truly touched by his declaration, "Mr. Wakefi…John", She corrected herself and he nodded in concord, "You have no idea how much that means to me". She gave him a friendly enfold. "Oh, I think I do kid" he warily held the hand on her back, "I think I do". The people across the room called out to him and they ended the hug, "I have to go over to them, before they turn ballistic. But do enjoy yourself".

"I will", she promised and then he went over to connect with the other group and Lana once again found herself alone. Chloe was still in an intensely discussion with the two gentlemen from the table and even though she felt a deep depression coming over her she found no reason why to interrupt them. Lana drank the rest, that was filled in her glass and then she realized, she had to get out of there.

She marched out of the room and into the kitchen, passing Lex by her way out, "Are you going some where?", he asked intriguingly.

"Yes, out", she said as she grabbed the bottle of vodka on the counter. Lana opened the back door and turned around, "You are welcome to join me if you like?".

They had been walking for a while, although "walking" was barely a thing you could call it, it was practically just a task to stay up on her feet, while she was moving on her high stilettos. Their conversation was light and all about nothing but they just kept on going and she really had no idea where they was heading for. The sun was almost down and they were soon surrounded by the dark.

It was when she heard the sound of waves and got the scent of salt on her lips that she realized they were going towards the beach. They finally succeeded to come across the massive hill, now they just stood there, taking in the spectacular view in front of them.

Around the beach, there was full grown trees which was astonishingly green and everywhere there was enchanted with tropical plants and beautiful flowers. The glorious golden sand was now glittering with silver blue from the starlight above.

This sight was almost enough to make her sober and for a second, Lana almost thought she was.

The warm summer weather was beginning to take off and instead a light breeze came, it was a bit chilly but perfectly fitting.

"This is beautiful", she stated knowing fully that it sounded ridiculous. Lex didn't speak, he just looked at her and from the corner of her eye she could see that he smiled. Feeling a little awkward Lana pulled up the bottle of alcohol, she held in her hand and drank enough of it, to feel intoxicated yet again. She knew that she already had had way to much and even if she didn't, the half empty bottle sure could have told her. With her head spinning an idea rushed to her mind.

The half warm sand surrounded her bare feet, as she moved further down the shore,

The glance at Lex face was simply priceless when she ran down the hill, his mouth was half open and a "what the…" was the only thing that managed to escape his lips before she turned, backed and dared. "What do you say Luthor? think you can catch me?", she didn't wait for his answer; Lana just turned around and ran. The soft sand was giving her a hard time trying to but she happened to get a good start anyway, the wind was blowing in her hair and it made her locks spread all round her. She truly enjoyed the feeling and it kept her relaxed.

She could feel that he was close and soon he was going to get a hold of her, suddenly this idea didn't seem so good any more. Lana found it a little hard to breathe and couldn't keep up and then…she felt it. The sensation of his arms, which was enough to make her lose control, her feet fell under her and she took them both down.

Still in his arms they landed on the sand, where they together broke out in laughter.

"What took you so long?", Lana questioned when she finally had caught her breath.

"Well I had to give you a chance, so I did the most decent thing and waited enough for you to get a good start".

"Is that so?".

"Yes that and someone had to get your shoes" Lex added with a smile looking down beside them where the classic, black pumps had fall.

Lana tried to pretend it didn't matter that she couldn't remember taking her shoes off, but she was really not giving Lex the satisfaction of knowing that. She hesitated a little and tried to focus on their talk, "I thought the Luthors didn't give chances?".

Lex smile dropped a bit "they don't".

His blue grey eyes, met Lana's hazel, a flash of emerald green reflected in Them, "but I am willing to make an exchange when it comes to you".

She looked away and didn't say anything; Lana had caught the glance in his eyes when he said it. It was a rare thing for her or anyone else for that sake, to read a Luthor's expression. Only a couple of times had she been so lucky, Lana had to remind herself it was the liquor talking, none of this was actually real. They lay in silence for a while; although it was nice it felt very strange. Taking a walk with Lex Luthor was weird enough in it self, but lying on a beach looking at the stars was just unnatural.

Lex took his hand to the top of his skull and began to stroke his head. Lana stared at him with a worried look on her face and with out thinking she spoke out loud.

"Please tell me, you're not going to start with your hair again?!"

Lex looked confused, but he then, suddenly remembered the night he had been shot.

………………………………...Flashback……………………………

Lana: Tell me something.

Lex: What?

Lana: Anything. Just keep talking OK?

Lex: Do you think I'd look better with hair?

Lana laughed: Uh, I don't know, I've never thought about it.

Lex: Well, I have. I've thought about a lot of things. Clark has really nice hair.

Lana: Yeah. Yeah, I guess he does.

Lex: Does he know?

Lana smiled: That he has nice hair?

Lex: How lucky he is?

I had a dream once, Lana, of how different things could be. It was Christmas. Clark and I were friends again.

Lana: That sounds really nice.

Lex: You were in my dream too

Lana: I was?

Lex: caressed her cheek: You were the best part about it.

………………………………...End………………………………...

He quickly flicked back, "Oh that…well I barely remember it".

"Good, so is your obsession with Clark Kent's hair, definitely over?", she questioned

Lex gave her a wide smile and leaned a little closer to Lana, "Well you got to admit that boy got some extremely nice-looking hair".

"Yeah he does", she acknowledged and took another large sip of the bottle and then pasted it over to Lex. He swallowed a mouthful with a sad look in his eyes.

Lana hesitated a second but then forgot all the reasons why. She leaned over so her full body was lying against Lex, then she raised her hand and lightly caressed his head as he himself had done a couple of seconds ago.

"You don't need hair", she said certainly.

Lex eyes completely focused on Lana, his voice suddenly became unsurely,

"I don't?".

Lana smiled sweetly, "No you don't". And then she explained,

"You are the Handsome and mighty Lex Luthor, Trust me when I say, Hair is beyond you."

Her hand was moving around his neck and down to the beginning of his back. Lex shivered a bit from the stroke of her fingers, his eyes burned into hers, seeing every single emotion in them. Her Fingers kept caressing his back, liking the effect she had on him.

"Handsome...Huh?", he asked leaning forward, his lips almost touched hers. Their scents mixed together from their breaths, making the aroma of Lust and alcohol. Lana licked her lower lip and almost motionless bruised her lips against his and before pressing them as one, she whispered in a low voice. "Very".

The reminiscence of how he thought she tasted, erased from his mind as the existent replace it. A scent of her personal flavour spiced up with cashmere vanilla and the enticing of Jasmine plus the addition of the powerful amount of alcohol that only seemed to extract their scents even more. His hands pulled around her waist taking her even closer to him, loving the feeling of her silky skin under his fingers. Incredible dark and quixotic sweet meet, battling against each other, over the desire of wanting more. The kiss swiftly became much deeper, as he opened his mouth wider, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and discovered the immense feelings of haven pulsating in every vein in his body.

Moans of pleasure broke through her lips; his power over her was too strong, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold on, and on the other hand she wanted more. Lana knew that this shouldn't be happening; they shouldn't be laying here together, hell they shouldn't be together at all. To much had passed, to many nights had she tried to forget, forget his face, his voice, his touch…The touch that had showed her more passion then she ever thought could exist. This was so wrong, but then, she felt his hands….holding her the way he did, like he was dying and she was his cure. Lex could simply make her forget all those dark nights, crying herself to sleep, because of her heart, which had been torn apart and broken into a million pieces, time after time. Her mind yet again failed to remember how he suddenly was on top of her, but it was a mystery she didn't care to find out.

His hands were under her blouse working their way up, against her skin, making every single place he stroked tingling and her body begging for more. Sure this was so wrong, but it felt so right and she cursed herself because she let herself be so weak.

Their body melted together and became one, their was no past, present or future right now there was only them, nothing more or less.

In a distant area voices growing louder could be heard and they were starting to get harder to ignore. After a while it was just impossible to pretend they couldn't be heard and Lex and Lana had to declare it was time for them to give up trying to. They merely acknowledged their defeat with displeasure and got up from the sand. Fortunately for them it was the perfect moment because not even a couple of seconds after that, their intruders had found them.

Trough the dark, you could still see the full-size smile, on the attractive blonde who ran as she had been treasure hunting and finally found her reward.

Chloe stopped breathlessly soon to be accompanied by Lucas who was less excited but still very pleased to see them. "Oh my Gd…", she breathed "finally! We have been looking everywhere", she declared still not breathing well.

Lana, whose body still was affected, from hers and Lex accomplishments before, tried to stay as cool as possible.

She certainly didn't want to reveal their escapades or her annoyance with Chloe. "I just needed some air and Lex offered to keep me company", she explained "So we went for a little walk".

"Little? I say", Chloe began "I think your walked half across the landscape".

Lucas turned, "That plus more…and with the weather turning up like that, I think we should start getting back, we really don't need to get caught in a storm".

The crowd started heading back, Lex and Lucas in the front and the two females behind. When they at last had reached their destination and the Luthors had settled inside the house, Chloe pulled Lana to the side before going in. And confronted her with the question she had been dying to ask since her first discovery of them together. But one look at her friend was enough to know, that she had to ask the question of the friend she knew Lana needed so she put her curiosity aside.

"Sweetie are you ok?" she caringly rubbed her shoulder. Lana looked out at the terrace, her gaze completely emotionless and spoke softly "Sure", Chloe looked at her uncertainly. Lana gave Chloe a petite smile, "really I'm fine" .

She wasn't sure if she believed her or not, but Chloe put it to rest and started walking towards the door, "are you coming?".

"Yeah just in a sec", she assured her, taking her last look out from the terrace, the click from the door hit loud as it closed. Although Lana right now felt the desire to kill Chloe, for her lack of timing and her innocent stupidly, she knew she was going to be thankful for her interruption down at the beach in the morning, because she wouldn't even want to think about what could have happened if she didn't.

Lana headed inside knowing entirely what waited for her.

It was going to be a dreadfully long night, weather she fell a sleep or not, she was going to be hunted by his face, his voice, his touch and now……His Kiss.


End file.
